


Saturday date

by wendyXmii2



Category: SaifahZon
Genre: Boyfriends, First Dates, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendyXmii2/pseuds/wendyXmii2
Summary: One-shot based on Uniqlo photoshoot.Saifahzon boyfriends, first date.
Relationships: Saifah/Zon (Why R U?: The Series)
Kudos: 34





	Saturday date

Saturday date.

Zon was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, wiping away the fog that latched itself onto it. His hair still damp from the shower he took just a moment ago. He had a date today, and not just any date. Their first date after they officially got together. He wanted to look his best for Saifah, but as he was staring at his reflection he couldn't help but wonder… What actually  _ is _ my best look?

"Outfit first, I suppose." He mumbled to himself and opened his wardrobe. He tried on one of his usual outfits, trousers, t-shirt and cardigan, but quickly decided against it. Loose fitting jeans and hoodie then perhaps? But as he tried it on he noticed that his hoodie was way too warm for today, he was already sweating just from putting it on. His wide jeans quickly made its way to the discard pile as well, as he hated the feeling of it dropping down at any given moment. But what then? He pondered, flicking through his clothing.

His eyes finally landed on a pair of jeans that he hadn't worn in ages. It was a dark blue washed one, kinda snug as well from what he could remember. He pulled out a stone coloured shirt that accentuated his skin to go along with it and tried it out. Woa. He spun left and right a few times, checking out how the jeans fit his behind, and quite liked the result. It made his not so noticeable muscles show through, made him taller visually, and he felt confident in them. He paired his outfit with his usual sneakers and was quite happy with the result.

Now for his face...hmmm. he would normally just comb it and leave it, making it look like a mushroom head. He was way too lazy to put an effort into everyday life. Should he go with his normal hair? Or maybe a beanie, that has little effort as well. "No Zon, you can't do this. This is a date, show some bloody effort." Mentally scolding himself, he grabbed his hairdryer and dried his hair first. But what now? He grabbed his phone to Google some "hot" hairstyles for men, his only resort to try and make this work. 

After scrolling through countless of male heads, he came across one that sort of looked like his own hair. Styled upwards eh, let's try. Grabbing his hair gel that he only used sporadically, he went to work. The struggle was real as he tried to put his normally slick hair upwards. After a good 15 minute battle, he checked the outcome in the mirror. His hair was now somewhat parted into two ways, combed in a wavy upwards motion, showing his forehead fully. The earrings he got as a present made his look complete, and as he was checking out his reflection, he couldn't help but be somewhat satisfied. 

Zon texted Saifah saying that he was waiting at their usual spot, in his dorm building downstairs where there were several bar stools scattered across the yard. He kept on fidgeting with his shirt, being nervous as he was. As he heard a car pulling up a parking spot, he clenched the stool with both hands, suddenly all too aware of his whole being.  _ Oh god, oh god. Ok, stay calm. You can do this Zon, nothing to worry about. This is Sai we are talking about, supportive and non-judging Sai. Your goddamn boyfriend. It will be alright.  _

He slowly raised his head to an approaching Saifah, trying to judge his reaction to Zon's desperate attempts to look good. He wasn't disappointed. Saifah's footsteps faltered somewhat, as he took in Zon's appearance. His eyes roamed his body, lingering on his tight jeans and his face longer than he probably should have. He had to swallow a few times before he could even speak out loud. "Hey." Even his voice sounded low and hoarse, dripping with yearning. 

Zon looked into his eyes, and what he found left him dazed. His eyes gleamed with an insatiable hunger. It made Zon's own body heat up under his gaze. "You… you look amazing, Zon." Saifah stopped next to him, his hands finding their way to his waist. "So, uh, what were the plans for today?" His still husky voice and burning eyes made Zon somewhat shy as he answered. "I was thinking.. dinner and a movie? But, uhhh, I mean, we don't have to.." his voice slowly faltered as he went on. "Yeah, that ain't gonna happen, let's order food instead and watch a movie...or something." 

Saifah steered Zon towards his room, his arm thrown around his neck in a possessive manner. Zon all too gladly followed him. Once in his room, Zon dared to take the initiative, fueled by his confidence and Saifah's heated looks. Lips crashing onto each other, he intertwined his hands through Sai's hair, tugging at the locks. This earned him a low growl from the other, which he felt throughout his body. "I swear you drive me crazy." Sai whispered, before he went to nip at Zon's neck. The movie already long forgotten in their minds.


End file.
